The Last Battle A Maximum Ride FanFiction
by TurtleFun
Summary: The Flock is cornered by the new generation of Erasers and they are stronger than ever. Can Max make it out with the entire Flock in one piece? Or is one of them in grave danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first FanFiction. It takes place in the book NEVEMORE. This event never happened in the book, but I decided to write it! There is no specific spot in the book, its just after Angel was saved. If you haven't read NEVERMORE then I suggest you don't read this. It doesn't give anything too important away but it will tell you somethings. This is just one of two chapters. I really hope you enjoy it and please comment! **

The Ari-failures started moving in on us. I knew we could win this battle: 50 Erasers vs. a tired angry flock. It wasn't even a question.

I lunged at one of the crazed wolves and gave him a strong kick to the head that I assumed would make him fall out of the sky. But this Eraser only fell a few feet. He regained his composure and punched me right in the stomach. I coughed and wheezed, wondering what Jeb and the Doctor did to these creatures that made them much stronger and faster than the previous bunch.

I narrowed my eyes, accepting the pain, and kicked the Eraser in the stomach then clapped my hands fiercely over his ears, popping his eardrums. The Eraser dropped like a stone.

I did a quick 360, checking out the rest of the flock. Nudge was holding her own against three others; Fang and Iggy had teamed up and were fighting 10 at once with another 4 coming for them.

I dashed over and gave one of the Erasers a good chop in the neck and a punch in the ribs making him drop a few feet before punching me in the nose.

"DUCK!" I heard Gazzy scream and I folded my wings in and dropped about 50 feet before snapping them out again to catch my fall. The rest of the flock did the same and when I looked up I saw the last of the Erasers had been blown to pieces.

I gave Gazzy a thankful smile before doing my routine flock check. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Total, Gazzy, Dylan. We were all together.

"Okay guys-" I began to say but I was cut off by the sudden appearance of one hundred more Erasers flying toward us.

I notice Nudge's eyes grow hungry and narrowed as she prepared to fight.

"Alright flock. Lets give these bozos a piece of our minds," I said.

I launched myself at the nearest Eraser and punched him hard in the head. When I pulled back to land another blow I noticed that he was smiling and taking something from his jacket. _A gun._

Now as you know, I've never been okay with the flock using guns in our fights. And most of the time the enemy seems to do the same. But when I looked around and noticed every single one of the Ari clones had a fully loaded gun, I started to panic.

The Flock looked at me worried. Fang's eyes asking me, _fight or flight?_ I nodded and announced, "Take 'em out!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. I punched and kicked my way through 7 Erasers, dodging bullets on the way. Most of the Erasers couldn't hold their guns right so it was easy to knock it out of their hands. But even so I knew this was too big of a battle for 7 bird kids and a dog.

"Gazzy?" I asked, yanking an Eraser's wings down so he wouldn't be able to fly. "Do you have anymore explosives on ya?"

He gave me an almost scared look and said, "'Fraid not."

The battle continued until suddenly I heard, "Max!" And something large and heavy crashed into me sending me spiraling down for a few seconds before I could right myself. I looked around wondering what that could've been.

When I looked down and saw glossy white wings and blond curls falling. _Fast._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!**

_Angel._ I thought. I folded my wings in and dive-bombed straight down. I reached her less than 100 feet from the sandy desert ground. My arms reached under her and I made a not-so-perfect landing.

"Angel," I said alarmingly. That's when I noticed the circle of blood around her lower abdomen. Fear spiked in my spine and I felt sick.

Angel had been shot. _Twice._

I heard the faint footsteps of the flocks' landings behind me.

"The rest of them retreated as if they got a signal to return," Fang said from behind me. But he stopped cold when he saw what lay in my arms.

The whole flock was gathered around Angel and I, staring terrified at the damage.

"Max," Angel croaked but I shushed her and said,

" Don't talk. Just breath. We are going to fix you up. Don't worry. You're going to be fine." I felt as if I was reassuring myself more than Angel. "Get me some cloth," I demanded and Dylan ripped off the arm of his jacket and gave it to me. I wrapped it around her waist and tied it tightly, pressing on the wounds to stop the bleeding but within seconds the cloth was soaked and my hands red with blood.

Then it dawned on me. The thing plowing into me was Angel. She knew that the Eraser was going to fire and pushed me out of the way causing her to get shot.

I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes and my throat became clogged.

Gazzy took Angel's hand saying, "Max can call her mom or something. She's a vet right? Dr. Martinez will fix you. You'll be fine." But I heard the crack in his voice, the slight hesitation between words. He knew too that this might be it.

"Max," Angel tried again. "Max, Max, Max. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No sweetie. You don't have to be sorry about anything. You did great today. You just need to hang in there until we can get help," My hands were trembling and every bone in my body ached.

I saw her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head and I squeezed her hand.

"Angel! Angel! Come on Angel! Stay with me! Speak to me Angel!" I felt the tears pouring down my face now. My voice was shaking and my heart wrenched.

"I'm sorry," Angel breathed.

And then she was gone.

I gripped her face in my hands and shook. Trying to bring life back into her.

"Angel! Angel! Angel, no! Don't do this! Not right now! I cant-" The sobs finally came over me and I couldn't control myself. "Angel, Angel, Angel," I found myself muttering.

The Gasman was crying now too, still holding on to his sister's hand.

Total came running over and licked Angel's face until he collapsed on her chest.

Nudge looked utterly shocked. Tears streaked her face but not a single sound came from her.

Iggy, Fang, and Dylan were the only ones who weren't crying. I saw Fang's face and knew immediately that he was screaming inside. His lips pursed together, almost white, the blood completely drained from his face.

We sat there for what seemed like hours crying over Angel's body. When I finally regained my composure I sat up straight and lifted Angel's body from my lap.

Gazzy was still a complete mess, shouting out for his sister to come back. I'd never seen him like this.

I shut Angel's eyes and pushed some hair off her forehead. I then pried the Gasman from her body and looked at him dead in the eye. He could hardly keep eye contact for 3 seconds before he burst into tears again. I brought him into my arms and hugged him tight, trying to take away some of the pain. Soon we were all in one big group hug around Angel's body.

When we finally broke apart I looked at them all, bruised and devastated, Gazzy still trying to calm his tears.

I finally spoke, my voice hoarse, "We need to bury her."


End file.
